


Don't Cry.

by Queen_Preferences



Series: 100 I Love You's [39]
Category: Hunger Games Series - All Media Types
Genre: 100 I Love You's, Drabble Collection, Drabbles, M/M, Marriage, One Hundred Ways, Short & Sweet, marriage fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-26
Updated: 2017-10-26
Packaged: 2019-01-22 15:52:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 103
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12485256
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Queen_Preferences/pseuds/Queen_Preferences
Summary: Summary: "Don't cry."





	Don't Cry.

**39\. “Don’t cry.”**

* * *

"Don’t cry,” Cato whispered into Peeta's ear.

“I’m not going to cry,” Peeta assured him but it sounded more like he was trying to reassure himself. Cato smiled as he held Peeta's face in one hand, the other rested on his hip as they danced around the ballroom. Peeta blushed cutely underneath his new husband's smile.

"You're crying." Cato chuckled wiping away the fallen tears ignoring the glare sent his way.

"Shut up idiot." Peeta hissed ignoring the awes from their wedding crowd.

"I'm your idiot." Cato muttered pressing a kiss his husbands lips.

"Forever." Peeta stated.

"Forever." Cato vowed.


End file.
